gamespediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Playstation
PLAYSTATION thumb|324px Die PlayStation (jap. Katakana: プレイステーション Romaji: Pureisuteeshon) ist eine Spielkonsole des Unternehmens Sony, welche 1994 erstmals verkauft und deren Herstellung 2006 nach zwölf Jahren Verkaufszeitraum endgültig eingestellt wurde. Mit Ken Kutaragi als Vorsitzendem der eigens dafür gegründeten Tochtergesellschaft Sony Computer Entertainment avancierte die PlayStation zur zweit-erfolgreichsten stationären Konsole aller Zeiten (102 Millionen verkaufte Exemplare weltweit, nur übertroffen vom eigenen Nachfolger PlayStation 2), und stürzte im Bereich Heimkonsolen den einstigen Marktführer Nintendo vom Thron. Entstehung und Werdegang Ursprünglich sollte Sony ein CD-Laufwerk (Add-on) für Nintendos 16-Bit-Konsole SNES (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) entwickeln, dessen Codename bereits „Play Station“ war. Im Gegenzug würde es Sony erlaubt sein, eine eigene Konsole mit CD-ROM-Laufwerk zu entwickeln, die die damals wertvolle SNES-Technologie nutzen könnte, Projektname „Play Station“. Als aber bekannt wurde, dass Nintendo mit dem niederländischen Unternehmen Philips hinter dem Rücken von Sony einen Vertrag für das Projekt „SNES-CD“ abgeschlossen hatte, der allerdings wenig später wieder gekündigt wurde, wurde aus dem Joint-Projekt eine komplett eigenständige Spielkonsole, dessen interner Projekttitel „PlayStation Experimental“ gelautet haben soll. Andere Quellen besagen hingegen, das X stünde für „Extreme“, wieder andere beziehen es auf „Expansion“, da Nintendo dieses Kürzel auch für sein SNES-Satelliten-Addon SatellaView-X (BSX) benutzte. Darum trug sie bis zum Erscheinen der PSone bzw. der PlayStation 2, das inoffizielle Kürzel „PSX“. Mit Erscheinen des Nachfolgers „PlayStation 2“ im Jahre 2000, wurde das Gerät in PSone umbenannt, was auch eine optische Frischzellenkur des Geräts mit sich brachte, doch hielt sich das Kürzel PSX noch lange über die Lebenszeit der Konsole. Erst als Sony einen Multimedia-Hybriden aus PS2 und Festplattenrecorder mit Namen PSX in Japan veröffentlichte, war das Kürzel PSX für die PlayStation 1 gestorben. Zum Erfolg der PlayStation hat sicherlich auch beigetragen, dass die Spiele auf CD-ROMs und nicht auf Modulen ausgeliefert wurden, so wie es bei den meisten älteren weit verbreiteten Konsolen der Fall war. Nicht nur waren die Herstellungskosten deutlich geringer, der wesentlich größere Speicherplatz ermöglichte auch den Einbau umfangreicher FMV-Zwischensequenzen und echter instrumentaler Musik mit Gesang in das Spielgeschehen. Nachteilig war dagegen die Kopierbarkeit der CD-ROMs auf den ab Ende der 90er weit verbreiteten CD-Brennern, was bei den bisherigen Spielemodulen nur mit illegalen Peripheriegeräten möglich war. Zwar konnte die PlayStation ab Werk nur Spiele aus der eigenen Region abspielen, durch den Einbau eines sogenannten Modchip wurde es aber möglich, Import-Spiele aus aller Welt zu spielen. Dieser günstige Umbau war nicht zuletzt durch die damalige Veröffentlichungspolitik der meisten Spielehersteller populär; so wurden PAL-Versionen zumeist Monate oder teilweise Jahre nach den japanischen und nordamerikanischen Varianten veröffentlicht; allzu oft waren die PAL-Versionen qualitativ auch schlechter, da in der Regel auf eine Anpassung der Bildauflösung und der Bildwiederholungsrate an die in Europa und Australien verbreitete Fernsehnorm verzichtet wurde. Daraus resultierten breite schwarze Ränder am oberen und unteren Bildschirmrand sowie ein verlangsamter Spielablauf. Viele Spiele, insbesondere textintensive Rollenspiele, die für einen kommerziellen Erfolg erst aufwändig in die verschiedenen europäischen Sprachen hätten übersetzt werden müssen, wurden überhaupt nicht hierzulande veröffentlicht. Diese deutlichen Nachteile bewegten viele Spieler zum Einbau eines Modchips, um auf die weltweite Spielebibliothek in bester Qualität zugreifen zu können. Ein ungewollter Nebeneffekt der meisten dieser Chips war es jedoch, dass die PlayStation dann auch kopierte Spiele von selbstgebrannten CDs abspielen konnte. Des Weiteren konnte die PlayStation Audio-CDs abspielen; da die Konsole aber keine eigenen Lautsprecher oder dafür ausgelegte Bedienelemente besitzt, musste dafür in der Regel als Wiedergabemedium das Fernsehgerät eingeschaltet sein; nur durch umständliche Verkabelung zweier der drei Cinch-Stecker mit der Stereoanlage sowie dem dritten mit dem Fernseher, oder aber mittels eines RGB-Kabels mit separaten Audioausgängen konnte der Ton über Lautsprecher wiedergegeben werden. Aber selbst dann musste die Steuerung mittels Joypad über auf dem Bildschirm eingeblendete Menüs erfolgen; eine Fernsteuerung gab es nicht. Als Bonus konnte die PlayStation ab einer späteren Revision eine Lichtshow mit wechselnden Farben und Formen im Rhythmus der Musik darstellen. Im Gegensatz zum SNES, dem damals einzigen Konkurrenzprodukt Nintendos (wobei erwähnt werden muss, dass das SNES bereits 1991 erschien), und dem immer noch erhältlichen Sega Mega Drive von 1989 konnte die PlayStation (ebenso wie der Sega Saturn, 3DO und auch Atari Jaguar) bereits mit speziell im Hinblick auf 3D-Applikationen entwickelter Hardware aufwarten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Nintendo 1996 mit dem Nintendo 64 konterte. ---- Spiele Für die PlayStation erschienen im Laufe der Jahre über 4.000 Spiele, darunter einige, die ganz neue Genres begründeten. Zu den Wichtigsten zählen insbesondere die folgenden: Zum Verkaufsstart der PlayStation wurde 1994 das Rennspiel Ridge Racer von Namco veröffentlicht, welches als das allererste PlayStation-Spiel überhaupt gilt. Obwohl es nur eine einzige Strecke gab (die man jedoch in unterschiedlichen Längen und auch spiegelverkehrt befahren konnte), wurde es zu einem Hit und sorgte für hohe Verkaufszahlen an Spielen wie Konsolen. Zu den wichtigsten Veröffentlichungen im Jahre 1995 zählen das Action-Rennspiel Destruction Derby, welches mit einem für damalige Verhältnisse ausgeklügelten Schadensmodell der Fahrzeuge beeindruckte, das auf Multiplayer ausgelegte Strategiespiel Worms, sowie das futuristische Gleiterrennen Wipeout. Auch der erste Teil der bis heute erfolgreichen Tekken-Serie sowie die in jedem Folgejahr erneuerten Sportspiele der FIFA-Soccer und NBA Live-Serien von Electronic Arts erscheinen in jenem Jahr erstmalig. Die wohl nachhaltigste Veröffentlichung des Jahres 1996 ist Resident Evil von Capcom, welches sich weltweit millionenfach verkaufte und mehrere Fortsetzungen nach sich zog. Ebenfalls ein Millionen-Seller ist das Action-Adventure Tomb Raider, dessen Heldin Lara Croft zu einer der bekanntesten Figuren der Popkultur wird. Weitere Hits des Jahres sind das Jump'n'Run Pandemonium, die Filmumsetzung Die Hard Trilogy, das Formel-1-Rennspiel Formula 1, welches mit einem realistischen Kommentar aufwartet, sowie die vor allem technisch weiterentwickelten Fortsetzungen Tekken 2 und Wipeout 2097. Der größte Hit des Jahres 1997 ist Final Fantasy VII, ein Rollenspiel-Epos, das neue Maßstäbe auch hinsichtlich der Präsentation setzt. Daneben loben Kritik und Fans das Rennspiel Porsche Challenge, das Beat'em Up Soul Blade und das innovative Jump'n'Run Oddworld: Abe's Oddyssey. Auch der erste Teil der Grand Theft Auto-Serie erscheint. Die Rennsimulation Gran Turismo wird 1998 zum Millionenhit, daneben erscheinen die überaus erfolgreichen Fortsetzungen Resident Evil 2, Tekken 3, Need for Speed 3 und das Stealth-Spiel Metal Gear Solid. 1999 werden mit Silent Hill und Tony Hawk's Pro Skater gleich zwei genreprägende Spiele herausgebracht. Dino Crisis verlegt das erfolgreiche Resident Evil-Konzept in ein Dinosaurier-Szenario und das Rennspiel Driver bietet bis dato nicht gekannte Bewegungsfreiheit in virtuellen Städten. Auch Gran Turismo 2 und Final Fantasy VIII, das Agentenspiel Syphon Filter, der von Steven Spielbergs Filmfirma Dreamworks koproduzierte Ego-Shooter Medal of Honor und die actionlastige Flugsimulation Ace Combat 3 sorgen für immer noch anhaltend hohe Verkäufe an Software und Hardware. Anno 2000, dem Erscheinungsjahr der PlayStation 2, erscheint das innovative Action-Adventure Fear Effect und die sich immer noch sehr gut verkaufenden Fortsetzungen Dino Crisis 2, Final Fantasy IX und Medal of Honor: Underground. Im Jahr 2001 werden mit Fear Effect 2 und C-12: Final Resistance die letzten großen, aufwendig produzierten Spiele herausgebracht. Danach konzentrieren sich die meisten großen Spielepublisher ausschließlich auf die neue PlayStation 2. Von den Spielern fast unbemerkt verläuft das Erscheinen von zwei Retro-Spielehits im Jahr 2003: International Karate Plus und James Pond 2. Weitere bekannte Spiele finden sich in der Kategorie:PlayStation-Spiel ---- Emulation Erste funktionierende Emulationsversuche von PlayStation-Spielen auf dem PC gab es Ende der 1990er Jahre. Das Programm Bleem war hier wegweisend; dank der Programmierung in Assembler lief es auch auf weniger starken Rechnern erstaunlich flüssig. Bleem wurde ab 1999 kommerziell vertrieben. Sony reichte Klage gegen die Macher von Bleem ein, verlor aber in allen Punkten. Letztendlich bedeutete der Rechtsstreit jedoch trotzdem das Aus für den Emulator, da die Gerichtskosten für das 2-Mann-Unternehmen nicht zu tragen waren. Es gab drei spezielle Dreamcast-Versionen des Emulators, genannt Bleemcast. Dabei war jedoch jedes der drei Bleemcasts nur mit einem bestimmten Spiel kompatibel; die unterstützten Spiele waren Metal Gear Solid, Tekken 3 sowie Gran Turismo. Auch die grafische Qualität dieser Titel wurde durch Bleemcast deutlich verbessert, was sich durch einer höheren Auflösung und Mip-Mapping auf den Texturen bemerkbar machte. Heute kann die PlayStation nahezu perfekt auf dem PC emuliert werden. Der populärste und leistungsfähigste Emulator ist ePSXe; dieser hat jedoch den Nachteil, eine Image-Datei des BIOS der PlayStation zu benötigen; diesen herunterzuladen ist allerdings illegal. Ein weiterer populärer Emulator ist PCSX, der zwar nicht so kompatibel wie ePSXe ist, dafür aber kein BIOS-Image benötigt und daher in der Benutzung absolut legal ist. Auch auf der PlayStation selbst lassen sich verschiedene Emulatoren einiger älterer Systeme abspielen; besonders hervorzuheben ist hierbei die sehr akkurate Emulation des NES durch It Might Be NES. Auch ein Adapter zum Abspielen von Nintendo GameBoy-Spielen ist erschienen; in dem Adapter ist nicht die GameBoy-Hardware verbaut, sondern seine Funktionen werden emuliert. Die Emulation funktioniert allerdings nicht perfekt.